Love in the Water
by NextLostCause
Summary: Destiel one-shot I did for Valentine's Day. It's the couple's first VDay together and Dean wanted to do something special. Cas doesn't understand Dean's sentiment for the holiday but does something sweet for him as well. Rated T for suggestive content. Slash.


_This fic was inspired in part because it's Valentine's Day and in part by this picture: __by _ art/SPN-Valentine-s-Day-OTP-Contest-Entry-352293999

* * *

_"C'mon, Cas! This is gonna be our first Valentine's Day, I wanna actually do something nice."_

_"When was the last time you even made a meal for me that wasn't a bowl of cereal or toast?"_

_"That's not the point. Why do you or Sam always assume I can't cook? I used to cook for Sam all the time when we were kids."_  
_  
_Dean pleaded his case, Cas smirking slightly as the hunter got more and more frustrated. It wasn't the cooking Cas was worried about. It was the day as a whole. Why? Why does this one day have to be so special, so different from every other day or the year? Not that he wasn't happy Dean was acting more romantic lately, but he just didn't get it. Maybe he was still just adjusting to life as a human.

_"Okay fine. Make dinner. Just...no toast. Please. I'm getting sick of eating it for breakfast, I don't want it for a dinner too."_

_"Deal! No toast then."_  
_  
_Dean gave Cas his stupid goofy grin and Cas shook his head amusedly.

_"Go do something. Read a book. I have to go get more food so I can not make toast for your picky ass. I'll be back in an hour or so."_ Dean slipped on a jacket and kissed Castiel lightly on the cheek before leaving.

_"Uh-Sam?"_

_"Yeah, Cas. What's up? Where's Dean I thought you two were doing something tonight."_

_"We are. He is buying food. I need to ask a question. Promise me you wont tell Dean I asked it."_

_"Cas I-"_

_"Promise me...please." _Cas gave Sam a pleading look, and even Sam, who was a professional at the wounded puppy look, couldn't say no.

_"Fine. Promise. What's your question?"_

Cas looked nervous, shy, afraid to ask at first, but he forced it out anyways.

_"W-What is the point in celebrating Valentine's Day? Shouldn't Dean want to do things like this more than once a year? Don't get me wrong; I like it, very much, but, why?"_

Sam chuckled slightly. Only Dean could find someone who didn't get sentiment as much as himself. Sam leaned back in his chair. Cas had moved closer as he talked and Sam could see the frustration on his face, and it took everything not to laugh again.

_"Well, this is the first time he's ever had an actual relationship s-" _He paused a second. _"since Lisa. He just wants to do it right. It's a sentiment thing. Valentine's Day is the one day a year he gets to be a sappy romantic without looking like he's a sucker for this crap."_

Cas seemed to be contemplating Sam's answer before looking back to the larger man.

_"How do I show my affections back?"_

Sam really had no idea but he figured any answer would do really.

_"Uhh-well he's making dinner right? Maybe you should make him something."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Heh, I don't know. I've never made him anything. He likes pie, maybe you could try baking one i guess."_  
_  
_Cas was contented with this and left Sam to get back to whatever book he had been reading. Dean would be home in about an hour and a half at least, that would be enough time. Sam found him a recipe and Cas put it together as best he could manage while rushing before putting it in the oven.

(After dinner...)

_"That was actually very good."_

_"Don't sound so surprise! I told you I knew how to cook."_

Cas gave him a sheepish apologetic smile. Dean moved over on the couch they were sitting on, took Cas' face in his hands and kissed him softly. It wasn't heated or rushed or consuming. It was sweet, loving, and- well perfect. And Cas kissed him back equally as chastely.

_"Happy Valentine's Day, baby."_ Dean grinned sweetly as he pulled out of the kiss, the smile reaching his eyes, making them look even livelier than they already did.

Cas took Dean's hand and stood up from the couch, pulling Dean with him.

"_I did a little something for you too." _His voice was whispered slightly, as if speaking too loudly would ruin the moment. He led Dean to the bathroom off of their room. A warm bath was already drawn and dozens upon dozens of red rose petals floated lazily in the water and littered the rest of the room. Along the ledge that lined the bathtub was a bucket of ice filled with beer bottles and the pie Cas had made earlier.

Dean's face lit up at the set-up, both shocked and touched that Cas put this together for them-for him. The two men undressed relatively quickly, Dean slipping into the warm water, followed by Cas. The former angel leaned back against his hunter, head resting on his shoulder as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, the water and rose petals sloshing around them. Dean planted a sweet kiss into Cas' hair and Cas hummed contentedly, slipping further into the water until it came up to the middle of his chest.

"_Try the pie." _He said, voice lazy and Dean didn't hesitate to comply with the request. Dean picked up the fork there and took a bite, careful to try and not drop any crumbs into the water or in Cas' hair. It was perfect. The whole night was. The two men finished off the pie together, and Cas decided he liked his apple pie better than the cherry one Dean had tried to make one time. For all the amount of love the man had for the pastry, he wasn't very good at making them. They laid there, Cas against Dean, Dean's arms around Cas until the water cooled off. That night they made love. It wasn't having sex…it was love. It was passionate and slow and romantic and it was everything Dean hoped for from the night. And Cas thought he understood Dean's sentiment for the day.

And somewhere up in Heaven, a cupid smiled…

* * *

_Author's Note: I know it's crap and has a crap ton of fluff but it was VDay. Love it? Meh? Kill it with fire? Reviews are all welcome idc if they're damning it to hell. Love to hear feedback from you guys. :)_


End file.
